


Miles from where you are

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi 2010, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Winter Testing 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi isn’t there. He isn’t there but he has to tell him. Has to let him know….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> So I'm basing this little one-shot on a eight year long RP set up by me and Robothead. Just watching Sebby winning his first Championship gave me feels. 
> 
> So in this, Kimi and Seb hooked up Summer Break 2009 and are now having a long distance relationship, which sometimes makes life harder.

Kimi isn’t there. He isn’t there but he has to tell him. Has to let him know….

The sun is just rising in the sky where he is, his phone bleeping with the news.

_Sebastian Vettel World Champion at the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix._

With shaking hands he reads the report and then dials his number. He isn’t there, but he needs to tell him.

Sebastian answers after a few moments. “Kimi?!”

“Sebby? Sebby! I just heard! You’re World Champion! I’m so proud of you!” Kimi yells down the line.

A soft sob is heard and Sebastian answers shakily. “It doesn’t seem real. Oh Kimi it doesn’t seem real.”

“It’s real Kulta. It’s real. Believe me.” Kimi says softly.

“I’m World Champion.” Sebastian replies in wonder. Then a pause, his tone quiet. “I wish you were here.”

Kimi’s heart breaks. “I wish I was there too. I want to see you.”

“When can you?” Sebastian whispers quiet and soft.

Kimi picks up the worn diary besides him. He had bought it when he had gotten together with Sebastian, so he could keep track of their schedules.

His heart sinks further when he sees how full his diary is. “I…I can see you in two weeks time.”

“Two weeks….” Sebastian trails off. He tries to sound optimistic. “Two weeks is good. I’m free…”

“Seb….” Kimi sighs softly, but Sebastian cuts him off.

“It’s fine Kimi. Honestly. I’m fine. I can wait two weeks to see you.” Sebastian says softly.

“I want to see you sooner.” Kimi says quietly. “I really do.”

“I know you do.” Sebastian replies. He tries to sound stronger. “I will save some of my celebration for you.”

“You’d better.” Kimi says softly. “Because you know what I’d do if I was there right now.”

“What?” Sebastian asks, a lighter tone in his voice.

“I would take you to the nearest bar and we’d get drunk.” Kimi smiles.

“No surprises there.” Sebastian laughs gently.

“We’d get so drunk I’d break back into the circuit with you and we’d drink cheep vodka on the podium steps and I’d kiss you senseless.” Kimi murmurs.

“Sounds…sounds so perfect.” Sebastian whispers.

“It would be.” Kimi says softly. “I’d make the celebration good.”

He can almost see Sebastian blush. “I see.”

Kimi laughs softly, watching as the sun slowly rose in the sky. “I’d better go Kulta, go celebrate.”

“I miss you.” Sebastian says gently, which makes Kimi pause.

“I miss you too.” He says gently. “Just two more weeks. We can do this.”

“We can.” Sebastian says softly, knowing what he promised Kimi when they had parted a year ago. He’d wait for them.

“I love you.” Kimi says softly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too. So much.” Sebastian whispers just as some team members yell in the background. “I’ve gotta go, goodbye Kimi.”

“Goodbye.” Kimi says quietly as he hangs up, feeling Sebastian’s absence more after hearing his voice.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Sebastian reunite in 2012.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was based on a prompt I was given and also includes some of the RP this was based on. So this chapter was co-written with Robothead. :3

A year passed and another title was achieved. Sebastian grew stronger in that year, more determined, and you could see that growth in the way he held himself and how he spoke.

2012 soon arrived and Winter Testing began. Over the winter Sebastian had kept in touch with Kimi and vice versa and at one point even had dinner with him.

The dinner had been nice and the reunion even more so, but there had been something off about Kimi.

He seemed to be keeping something back from Sebastian and Sebastian didn’t know what it was.

Secretly he was afraid. Was Kimi giving up on them? Yes the long distance thing was hard, but they had gone through so much the past two years he had though they were strong.

He wasn’t ready to give up. He didn’t want to give what they had up.

Kimi had recently stopped replying to his texts as well, furthering his anxiety.

He was wandering down the pitlane phone in hand when he decided to text him.

_Please answer me. If you’re leaving I’d rather be told then have this silence._

He read over the text and then shook his head and deleted it. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for everything they had to crumble.

Silently he went into the Red Bull Garage and opened his drivers door, leaving his bag haphazardly in the doorway.

“Really? Two years and you’re still the same.” A voice asks, amused.

Sebastian looks up and he almost faints because that’s Kimi, his Kimi, in his drivers room. Sat on the massage bed with a smirk. 

And he’s wearing Lotus team gear.

Kimi grins at him. “Surprised, Sebby?”

Sebastian just stares at him in shock. "You... you're back?"

Kimi nods, looking at him with a beaming smile.

Sebastian suddenly flings himself at him, tears streaming from his eyes. "I missed you so much."

“I did too. So much Sebby. So so much.” Kimi hugs him tightly, burying his face in his neck.

Sebastian practically tries to crawl into him, needing to get close to him. It's been months since he's seen him in person.

Kimi pulls him into his arms, holding him close to him on the small bed.

"I can't believe you're back." Sebastian mumbles into his neck.

“Thank Lotus.” Kimi grins, rubbing his back. “They offered me a seat and I couldn’t not come back and see my Champion.”

Sebastian smiles at him with watery eyes, leaning in to kiss him shakily. 

Kimi kisses him back lovingly, holding him close.

Sebastian whimpers softly, having missed this so badly. 

“Sebby. Oh my Sebby.” Kimi is just murmuring to him softly.

Sebastian just presses desperate kisses to his lips, afraid he's going to disappear any minute.

Almost as if sensing his fear, Kimi pulls away slightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Sebby. I’m here to stay.”

"Promise?" He asks softly.

“I’m never leaving you again, Sebby.” He murmurs, bumping their noses together.

Sebastian shakes his head. "Never again." He says fiercely.

“Ever.” Kimi whispers before he grins. “Besides someone has to rain on your parade.”

Sebastian grins. "And you think you can? No one has beaten me in two years."

“I know I can.” Kimi grins at him.

“Is that a challenge?” Sebastian whispers to him.

“Accept it?” Kimi asks, winking.

Sebastian blushes. “What’s the prize?”

“I was thinking doing whatever we wanted to the other?” Kimi smirks.

Sebastian’s blush gets even redder and Kimi chuckles.

“We’re going to work on that.” Kimi says softly, but he has to admit he loves the effect he has on Sebastian.

“We have time.” Sebastian looks up at him with a grin.

“We do…” Kimi smirks at him, hands trailing down his sides.

Sebastian bites his lip, gazing at him.

“So…” Kimi looks at him, a sly grin on his face.

Sebastian’s eyes darken and he nods.

Kimi grins at him and proceeds to kiss him deeply, wanting to show him how much he’s missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
